Padfoot et la subtilité
by Emy64
Summary: OS : De toutes les qualités qu'on peut trouver à Sirius, la subtilité n'en fait visiblement pas partie. C'est ainsi qu'il échoue invariablement lorsqu'il tente de séduire l'homme qu'il aime.


**Titre : Padfoot et la subtilité**

**Résumé : De toutes les qualités qu'on peut trouver à Sirius, la subtilité n'en fait visiblement pas partie. C'est ainsi qu'il échoue invariablement lorsqu'il tente de séduire l'homme qu'il aime.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi**

**Note : C'est en rangeant un texte dans la partie "Terminés" que je me suis aperçue que je n'avais jamais posté celui-ci. Il ne présente pas un intérêt majeur, mais il reste léger.**

* * *

Le jeune lycan Remus Lupin s'étira en bâillant et ferma le lourd grimoire qu'il lisait jusque là. Juste en face de lui, le dénommé Sirius Black le dévorait du regard et ne manqua pas une seconde de ce mouvement qu'il trouva sensuel au possible. Il y avait déjà un an qu'il avait réalisé ses sentiments pour le jeune lycan, mais il s'estimait encore un peu trop jeune pour bénéficier du moindre crédit. Or maintenant qu'il était assez vieux –et presque majeur, ce qui laissait la place au projet « mariage »-, il avait mis en place une surveillance constante pour connaître les moindres détails de son lycan préféré.

James s'en amusait, conscient du manque de tact de son meilleur ami. Il avait su bien avant Sirius les sentiments de ce dernier pour son ami lupin et malgré la technique déplorable de son ami, il avait confiance en lui. En fait il avait plus confiance en Remus pour être compréhensif et tolérant. Mais le résultat était le même de toute façon, c'était un couple qui avait de l'avenir, leur duo se complétait bien.

_ Bon, je vais prendre ma douche moi, annonça Remus.

Les yeux brillants, le surnommé Padfoot sauta sur ses pieds et s'interposa entre le jeune lycan et la porte. Son ami le dévisagea, semblant étonné et aussi inquiet pour sa santé mentale.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Paddy ? Tu veux y aller avant ?

_ Non, j'ai pris la mienne ce matin. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais besoin d'aide.

_ J'ai dis que j'allais prendre une douche Pad !s'exaspéra-t-il.

_ Justement !

De plus en plus préoccupé pour la santé mentale de son ami, le lycan se demanda si St Mangouste avait une aile réservée à la psychiatrie.

_ Pour quoi aurais-je besoin d'aide pour me laver ?soupira le lycan.

_ Pour te laver le dos ! Et puis il faut bien que je m'entraine pour mon futur métier !

Trop ahuri pour être gêné ou rougir, Remus se contenta de fixer son ami. L'animagus chien affichait une mine très sérieuse, et même déterminée. Toujours aussi décontenancé, il reporta son regard sur James qui semblait aussi perdu que lui.

_ Tu veux faire mage-soignant ?s'étonna Peter. Je croyais que tu voulais devenir auror.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir, contrarié d'être dérangé alors qu'il parlait avec sa proie, son homme, son objectif.

_ Je veux faire _laveur de dos de Moony_ !annonça Sirius rayonnant.

_ Tu es bien conscient que c'est une profession qui n'existe pas ?s'assura ledit Moony perplexe.

_ Raison de plus ! Il faut inventer ce qui n'existe pas encore !

Remus le dévisageait, clairement sceptique. Peter ne comprenait toujours strictement rien, et James se mordait la langue pour ne pas rire. Et Sirius quant à lui regardait tendrement son ami, ses yeux pétillants d'espoir.

_ Envisageons un instant que je sois dans l'incapacité physique de me laver le dos, soupira le lycan résigné au débat. Je serais tout de même incapable de m'offrir tes services puisque je n'aurais pas d'argent à te donner.

_ Mais je ne réclame pas de payement en monnaie, sourit –pas si- innocemment Sirius. Et puis ce n'est que pour commencer ! Après je pourrai te laver en entier, et au fil des promotions je deviendrai ton assistant personnel.

Cette fois James manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, incapable d'assimiler ce sous-entendu lubrique. Heureusement pour Sirius, son lycan ne l'avait pas compris. Dans le cas contraire la fenêtre ouverte aurait certainement constitué un danger pour lui, ou du moins il aurait appris à voler sans balais…

_ Par amitié pour toi, je vais faire comme si cette discussion n'avait pas eu lieu.

_ Mais… Moony !s'écria l'animagus chien.

Trop tard pour le jeune Black. L'interpellé s'était déjà enfermé dans la salle de bains, bien loin de son étrange ami dépité.

_ Tu pouvais difficilement faire pire que ça, pouffa James.

Déçu et attristé, le brun traina des pieds jusqu'à son lit et sortit de sa table chevet des photographies de l'homme chéri qu'il admira longuement, cherchant l'inspiration nécessaire à le séduire. Peut-être avait-il demandé trop au loup-garou avec cette histoire de douche… Il pourrait lui proposer son aide pour s'habiller quand il sortirait de la douche ! Là il n'avait aucune raison de s'y opposer !

C'est un Sirius avec un grand sourire qui attendit que son lycan adoré sorte de la douche.


End file.
